


The Circles

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: Existing is hard sometimes.





	The Circles

He's in pajamas, lying on a park bench, gripping a poker chip tightly.

Arthur kneels on the grass and waits.

"I'm so tired," Eames finally says. "So very tired and I'm not sure why."

Arthur strokes his hair with one hand, holds his hand with the other. "Tell me what to do," he whispers.

Eames rubs circles on his palm. "You're doing it right now."

Arthur tilts his head.

"Existing," Eames says, sitting up. "Probably not healthy in the long run, but--" He cups Arthur's face, rubs circles around the dimples of his forced smile. "Thank you for existing, Arthur."

**Author's Note:**

> "Thank you for existing."  
> Four words I never knew I needed to hear and absolutely the most beautiful thing I've ever been told.


End file.
